La carta de Petunia
by teddyylily
Summary: Para entender a Petunia hay que saber su historia, su versión.


Lily:

No sé cómo decirte esto, no se siquiera como hablarte, después de casi cinco años sin hacerlo, así que, partamos por el comienzo, pero antes de eso quiero decirte que no te odio, porque para ello sería necesario conocerte, sino que te desprecio por olvidarme y por olvidarnos.

Lily, dormimos juntas en la misma habitación por al menos diez años, y luego cuando cumpliste los once simplemente te fuiste, me dejaste por ese colegio de magia, y dejaste todo lo que éramos. Yo te supliqué que no te fueras, o que al menos me llevaras contigo, pero solo pensaste que eran rabietas de niña pequeña, sin siquiera notar lo mucho que te necesitaba, y luego, llegabas en las vacaciones, esperando ser recibida como si no nos hubieses abandonado por meses, hablando de tus maravillosas clases y amigos, de tu emocionante vida, vida a la que yo no pertenecía, vida que jamás tendría, porque no soy mágica como tú, y aunque al principio eso me molestó, porque te envidiaba, luego lo superé, porque lo que realmente me jodía era que no me escucharas, que estuvieras tan ensimismada en tu mágica vida que no tenías tiempo ni ganas de conocer aunque sea un poco de la mía. Y así me vi obligada a dejar de hablar de cosas que me eran importantes, y a solo decir lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de mí, haciendo de nuestra relación la de unas completas desconocidas, porque todos decimos lo correcto y solo los que se quieren dicen lo necesario. Ahora, cada vez que contabas una historia en casa, yo sabía que no era para mí, sino que para quien estuviese dispuesto a escucharte, porque necesitabas hablar de tu mágica vida, ni siquiera era para nuestros padres, ya que a ellos también los dejaste. Porque nos dejaste a todos Lily, nos dejaste por lo que tu llamabas tu felicidad, y lo comprendo, realmente lo hago, porque ser feliz es lo que todos queremos, lo que necesitamos, pero si te culpo por la forma en que lo conseguiste, porque en este caso tu fin NO justifica tus egoístas medios. Por Dios, si ni siquiera estuviste cuando mamá enfermó, ni que decir cuando papá comenzó a tomar, no estuviste para esta familia y no estuviste para mí cuando intenté ponerla en pie, y sé que no es tu culpa, no tenías idea porque nosotros nunca te lo dijimos, pero si te culpo por no notarlo, porque si realmente fueras de nuestra familia, habrías sabido la verdad, te habrías dado cuenta de que mamá perdía pelo y comía cada vez menos, o de que papá siempre estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y quejándose de un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero como ya te dije, no lo notaste, porque estabas muy preocupada de otras cosas, principalmente de Potter y guerras en tu mundo, pero es que ¿No te dabas cuenta de que en nuestro mundo también había una lucha? Lily, no te diré que creo que eres una mala persona, porque no es así, porque sé que si hubieses sabido me habrías ayudado, pero lo que, si te digo, de lo que si te culpo es de ser una desconocida desatenta que me rompió el corazon.

Lily, la magia fue la que te destruyó, la que te alejó de esta familia y te hizo una persona tan desatenta y egocéntrica, y por tanto no quiero verla más, Lily, hace dos meses que tuve que enterrar a mamá solo con la ayuda de Vernon, porque tú estabas desaparecida, según tu: "para protegernos", y si quieres que sea completamente sincera, creo que pronto tendré que hacerlo con papá, y no te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que veas si en ese corazón tuyo repleto del mundo mágico y de Potter encuentras ese espacio que alguna vez perteneció a esta familia, a la que abandonaste quizá sin darte cuenta, y si lo haces, espero que vengas y te despidas de él porque a pesar de todo lo que nos hiciste aun te sigue amando. En cuanto a mí, como te he contado en todas mis cartas anteriores que no contestaste, ahora tengo una familia, me casé con Vernon y tengo un bello bebé, su nombre es Dudley, y quiero que lo conozcas, pero te advierto Lily, si no vienes, nunca más te abriré las puertas, Lily, si no apareces entonces quiero que comprendas que estarás muerta para mí, porque no puedo esperarte más.

Esperando que disfrutes tu noche (noche de brujas)

Petunia D.


End file.
